You Saved Me
by Flirtatiouspriss
Summary: Set after The Truth, Scully and Mulder are pulled back into their old lives when William is returned to them. But at what cost? Chaper 8 is now up!
1. Things Are Changing

Title: You Saved Me

Author: Mandy McLean a.k.a. Flirtatiouspriss

Spoilers: Any Episode is fair game

Category: MSR

Rating: R for strong violence, language and sexual situations.

Summary: Set after The Truth, Scully and Mulder are pulled back into their old lives when William is returned to them. But at what cost?

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the X-files. Chris Carter and all his affiliates do… tear

**You Saved Me**

The petite red-head raised her voice in hopes to regain her class's attention.

"All right then, I will see you all next week; And don't forget to turn in you papers before you leave."

The professor smiled and nodded as each student brushed past her, busy chattering away. God, how much she was glad those days of school were behind her. All the homework and studying; the lies and the back-stabbing. Kind of reminded her of more recent years.

Yes, Dana Scully had been through so much, no one word could sum up her existence. From the first time she had stepped through door of the FBI basement to the day she ran off fleeing the country, her life had been nothing but extraordinary. All because of one man. Mulder. Everything that had ever happened to her in the last ten years was driven by this one man. A man that she admired in every aspect. A man she loved like no other. He was her constant. Her hero and her friend.

The lives these two shared was beyond belief. From Scully's abduction, to chasing alien bounty hunters, to the bittersweet birth of Scully's only son, William and to the injustice they were plowed with, causing the two to flee the country. They had found solace in England. Both, with the help of Skinner, Doggett and Reyes, had found jobs that suited their existence for the moment. Teaching; Scully working in the science and medicine field whereas Mulder taught psychology and criminal profiling. It had been one year since they had fled America, but it had been ten years since the two had forged a bond that time proved was unbreakable. Ten years that led to a love that could withstand any disaster.

Scully broke free from her thoughts and realized that she was alone in her classroom. Organizing the papers stacked on her desk, Scully placed them in her briefcase. As she made her way to the door, she fumbled in her pockets for her keys. She slowly made her way to her car.

* * *

Scully flipped on the lights of her small flat to find that Mulder was not home yet. So she set down the grocery bags and continued on to the kitchen. A lone bowl of half eaten cereal found it's home on the table. Scully rolled her eyes in disgust at Mulder's unkempt ways. No matter how many times she asked that man to clean it was as if he just couldn't. And if she tried to reprimand him, he would just use his puppy dog eyes, which she sadly had to admit, worked. Shaking her head in defeat, she picked up his mess.

After she was satisfied that the kitchen was clean to her standards she went on to preparing dinner. The two had a comfortable routine that sometimes made her miss the old days of leaving on a whim to god knows where to chase another lie of sorts. She missed a lot more everyday. She missed the states, she missed her family and more than anything, she missed William. Just thinking of him, made her want to break down and cry.

Scully erased all bad thoughts before she fell into another bout of depression. She went on continuing to chop the onions. As she finished, she heard the door creak open.

In the worst Latin accent Mulder could surmise he belted, "Honey, I'm Home." Scully washed her hands before making her way over to him, "Hi." She looked at him for a moment before she hugged him. The hug lingered on for longer than the average everyday hug. As Scully pulled back, he stared at her delicate porcelain face.

"What was that for?" He asked knowing she was in one of her moods. The ones where she tends to daydream more then usual. The ones where she cries even when watching Mulder's lame excuses for Sci-Fi Thrillers. The ones where Scully just holds Mulder for moments on end. He knows why and it kills him to have to let her just get through them. He misses his son too. More than he lets Scully know, not wanting to upset her more. He already knows that she feels that he blames her, although he would never think nothing of the sorts. She did what was best.

"Nothing, I just missed you." Her smiled always pulled him back. God how much stronger could a woman be than his Scully. He tilted forward and pressed his lips to hers ever so lightly.

The night went on for the two as all nights before were. Papers were graded; movies, both good and bad, were watched and analyzed, dinners were consumed and most nights, they shared their love intimately. Something the two had waited so long to share.

Life was good as most would say. But when the FBI's two most intriguing agents live the life of the average person, things tend to get restless. In fact, one of Scully's highlights of the weeks were her phone calls to Doggett and Reyes. They would call upon Mulder and Scully, hoping for insight into their cases. The relished the nights they were able to help solve the X-files. Yes, to theirs and everyone else's surprise, the X-files remained open, of course, there is the mention of the fight that had to be fought to keep the files open. Kersh had protected them all. He had saved Skinner's, Doggett's and Reyes,s butts and they were grateful. Mulder and Scully were also safe at the moment.

As Scully finished the laundry, she made her way out to the living room where Mulder was already lying across the sofa, his home away from home. Thank god it wasn't leather. She made sure it wasn't, much to the protests of Mulder. She sat down next to him and cradled her head in his arms.

Mulder held her closely to him; the smell of vanilla wafted and danced across his nose. How he loved Scully scent. Mulder reached for the remote and clicked away.

"Oh Mulder, do we have to watch another b-rated movie tonight? We already saw two this week, it's my turn." Scully reached out for the remote. Mulder pulled it higher away from her and she persisted and climbed across his chest trying to reach it.

"Well, we could watch some X-rated stuff if you like? Owww!" Scully kneed him in the chest as she tried to reach the remote. Her entire body was soon over Mulder's. Her hips straddled against his. Her chest was perfectly placed in front of his eyesight.

"Or maybe we could watch nothing.." He slyly remarked. She could feel his actions speaking more than his words. She thrusted her hips forward sending Mulder into a whirlwind of pleasure. The two wrestled a bit on the couch before toppling off onto the floor below. Scully giggled like a child as he tugged at her shirt. She tried to escape his grip only to be thwarted by his body being crushed upon hers. Then, the phone rang. Mulder continued ravishing his woman, but she protested and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She shushed Mulder as she listened.

"Hi, Agent Doggett, how are you?"

"I see, were fine."

"Oh no, we weren't doing anything _important_, just watching TV." She made a face at Mulder who glared at her.

"I see, uh huh…"Scully tried to listen as Mulder grabbed at her shirt. She tried to move away from him.

"Mulder…." She hissed, "I understand….What?" Scully suddenly stopped moving, her breathing quickened and her eyes seemed to grow wide. Mulder stopped and looked at her impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I don't understand, how?" She got up and quickly started pacing the room. Mulder got up and followed her like a lost puppy. She swallowed the lump in her throat. As she continued pacing; Mulder ran to the other room to pick up the other line.

"Thank you for calling agent Doggett, contact me when you get here." As Scully hung up the phone, Mulder came from the bedroom, eyeing her closely.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"That was agent Doggett." She started.

"I know, what did he say?"

Scully stopped moving and looked up her savior, "They have William."

TBC…..


	2. I'm Willing To Take That Chance

Scully's slender fingers nervously brushed at her skirt. Noticing her agitation, Mulder reached out and grasped her hand. Airplanes and airports always made her nervous. Waiting for Doggett, Reyes and her supposed son, William, only added to her anxiousness.

"So run this by me one more time; what did John say?" Mulder asked not sure what to make of this yet.

"He said that two days ago, a mysterious file was left for him. It involved a rural couple who had died, under indecisive reasons, leaving behind their only son. In fact, the son's DNA records were left with the file. Doggett, not sure what to think dug deeper only to find out that the son was adopted. Breaking the adoptions records, he found that their son was our William. He didn't say much else over the phone, only to meet him here at the airport at nine in the morning."

Mulder glanced at his watch. Nine. Taking an apprehensive breath, He spoke quietly, "I want you to know that you need to be careful, just in case…"

Scully stopped him mid sentence, "I know, Mulder. It might not be him but I'm willing to take that chance. I need to know."

Mulder wrapped his arm around her and kissed her softly on the forehead. Scully raised her head up just as the crowd dispersed from the airport terminal. Rising to their feet, the two made their way closer sucking in their breath. Crowds of people brushed pass the couple. Scully exhaled slowly as her blue eyes rested upon Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes and the small infant she carried close to her chest. Mulder did the same.

Scully rushed forward grasping Reyes tightly before she pulled back and gazed at the small child. The small boy's greenish-blue eyes stared back with intensity she only knew as Mulder's. Scully's mouth fell into a bright smile as she took her son into her arms. How big he was, she mused. Turning to Mulder, she gestured. Mulder knowing her sign as a good one, he smiled too, at his son.

* * *

Mulder held the door open for Scully, with William in tote, Doggett and Reyes. Putting down her luggage, Monica turned towards Mulder handing him a small bag, "Sorry, we didn't have much for the baby, just a few diapers and some jars of food. This was all so sudden."

"That's okay," Scully interjected, "We'll get some supplies later today." She went busily to tending to her son and pulling him to her chest closely.

John cleared his throat before he spoke, "I just want you to know that Monica and myself are staying for the next couple of days, just in case.."

Mulder nodded quietly. Scully, distracted, asked, "Whatever for?"

John walked up to her, "Dana, Will's parents were killed on purpose. He was saved, obviously for a reason. The file and the DNA was left for me. They wanted us to lead them to you. We considered this but decided that you needed Will. If I were you I would start carrying a weapon just in case."

Scully pondered this for a moment, "I understand your worry, John. I know they want us. We know too much. But your also right about Will. I need him. I am willing to protect my family at whatever cost." She turned on heel and walked into the bedroom carrying her son, ending the conversation and any other further attempts at one.

John looked up at Mulder for empathy. Mulder just shrugged, "She gets like this sometimes. What's a man to do?" John shook his head.

* * *

As the night went on, Mulder lay next to Scully thinking. What could they possible want? As his thoughts clouded his mind, he noticed Scully's breathing had become quiet. He turned to face her.

"Hey." He whispered slowly.

"Hi," Scully smiled at him through the darkness.

"What's wrong?" He asked knowing Scully not to waste one minute of precious sleep unless that is, she was troubled.

"I'm worried about us. What could they possibly want now? They've already driven us into exile. They forced us to leave what we loved behind. And now I'm worried about you. I just know they want to silence you and ….." Mulder pressed his fingers to her lips.

"It's going to be okay, Dana. I won't let anything happen to you or Will." Scully went to speak but he stopped her again, "Or myself. I won't leave, promise."

Scully solemnly nodded. She closed her eyes letting sleep claim her once again. Mulder kissed her cheek before doing the same.

The two slept, knowing that things were going to get worse before they got better….

TBC


	3. Silver Platters

Scully sighed heavily as she stared at the empty classroom. This was it. Her last day. She slowly walked towards her office door and unlocked it. Stepping in, she couldn't believe how quickly three weeks went by.

Three weeks earlier, Mulder and herself had decided that she should stay home to take care of their son. With John and Monica back at home, there was no one here in England that they trusted enough to watch over William. So Scully decided that it would be best if she stayed at home with him. Although Mulder protested a bit since he felt that she would be in danger as well. She assured him that she would always carry her weapon. So Scully went and put her three weeks notice in to the college.

Now standing here she was a bit intimidated by it all; she had never not worked. The thought of being a housewife; she chuckled to herself. A housewife to Mulder no less. Every bit of it was worth it, however, for William and for Mulder, the love of her life. As she placed the last of her things and placed them in the box sitting on the table she heard a muffled cough. Turning on heel, she spun to find herself face to face with a taller brunette woman. The woman was about the age of Scully although her face showed signs of extreme hardships. She wore a simple black suit fitted with a salmon colored dress blouse. Her heels overpowered even Scully's 3 inch heels, practically making the woman tower above Scully.

She smiled and spoke in a syrupy dolled up voice, "Miss Scully, I presume?" She asked while holding out her well manicured hand.

Scully's eyes widen at these words. Not one person here was supposed to know her real name. She backed up a bit and pulled her arm back behind her. Don't let her know, she quietly reminded herself, "Ah, no I'm sorry. You must be mistaken, my name is Mrs. Anderson."

The woman just cocked her eyebrow, "Of course, my mistake. _Mrs. Anderson._ "

"I think you should be leaving Ms… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Scully backed up even farther placing her hand closer to her weapon concealed under her jacket.

"You can stop reaching for gun. Ifwe had wanted to kill you, we would have done that years ago." The woman's mouth pulled into a sly grin.

Scully stopping moving and folded her arms in front of her. The woman made sense. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"Ah, the meat and potatoes of the subject. Just my kind of girl. I'm here _Mrs. Anderson_," Ignoring Scully's questions and reciting her name as though it were some foreign word to her, "because I was just wondering how William's doing?" She asked as though she were a concerned god-mother.

Scully's breathing quickened, "So you did use him to get to us." She stated accusingly.

"Of course we did, although not for the reasons you think. We already knew you two were here. We just wanted Will to be with his real parents."

"Cut the crap. I don't have time for this." Scully started walking towards the door.

"Haven't you ever wondered how William came to be conceived?" She asked throwing out her bait.

The bite was taken. Scully stopped moving.

"Well besides the obvious." She sneered lustily at her.

Scully turned bright red, and spun around. She started to speak but was stopped.

"Do you remember your little trip with Mr. Spender? The one were you fell asleep in the car and then woke up in that bed? I'm sure you do."

Scully clasped her hand to her mouth as she gasped, "Oh god…" She mumbled.

"Oh don't worry nothing like that happened, in case your wondering. Mrs. Anderson, does your memory recall everything that the consortium was trying to accomplish? Well in case you don't, I'll give you a refresher course. As you know, there here. They have been for years. Colonization is fast approaching; Two-thousand Twelve to be exact. As you also know we have been experimenting with alien hybrids in the mean time, buying ourselves more time. Our first attempts were anything but successful. First we tried clones, which turned out to only worsen the situation. Then we tried surrogate mothers, hence, your Emily." She stopped giving Scully a chance to let it all sink in, "That failed as well. Then came the to Cassandra Spender who in all ways was a success, that is until she was destroyed. You see a pattern developing. With all resources used, we had to desperately come up with alternatives. This is the part where you stepped in.'

'We found out about your attempts to conceive artificially. This was our chance. As you may have found out. We have your ova…" She stopped, letting Scully gasp and shake her head in dismay, "We genetically enhanced it with Alien DNA, then while you were drugged on that trip with Mr. Spender, we placed it back inside you. Although we knew you not to be one whose very active, we were hoping that the certain tensions rising between you and a certain agent would be more than enough fire to um…how we say, consummate the relationship," She winked over at Scully who sat down at these words.

"Oh god…" Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well enough said, it was a success. We were even surprised at the quickness of the success considering placing your ova back in you only rose your chances from one percent to twenty five percent. Must have been strong swimmers," She winked again, "We even made sure to protect you, when you gave birth, from the aliens. William was our newest success. A perfect alien human hybrid. That is until Mr. Spender's son ruined it by injecting him. William is only human now. Our experiments ruined and nearly all of our resources tapped, we now need your help. All of the elders are dead leaving only us newly acquired members. We are now in control and are more than willing to do anything to stop the colonization. Although we want the same things, we have different beliefs in how to achieve it. We are coming to you now to ask for your help."

Scully just shook her head in disbelief, "What could I possibly do to help you? Or as a matter of fact, why would I want to help you?"

"Because of William. He was stolen from the adoption agency and we know you have him. But he can be yours legally…" She knew she had caught the fish for sure now.

"For good? He wouldn't be put in any more danger?"

"He is of no use to us anymore. There is something else we need from you. Something you don't have but we can give you…" She let her eyes rest down at Scully's mid-section.

Scully intently watched her lower her eyes, "Oh god…."

"It would be for the good of mankind. As I said before we are willing to do what it takes to get a perfect hybrid. Your genetic makeup is the perfect, your genes are dominant, when paired with Mulder's recessive genes the match is perfect. The hybrid is a complete success, the DNA is more alien than human. It is immune to the oil. We need that hybrid. We can offer you anything you want…"

"A baby? You want me to carry your experiment?" Disgusted with herself for even mentioning such a thing.

"Not just any child, a savior as you will."

"And Mulder? He wouldn't let this happen."

"Mulder isn't to know…"

"I'm sure he'll find out…" Scully snorted detestably.

"I mean about the purpose…You would carry the baby to full term at which time, we would induce labor at about 37 and a half weeks at which point Mulder is not home. You are admitted to the hospital and diagnosed with a miscarriage. At which point Mulder will find you at the hospital, shaken but healthy."

"Lie to Mulder!" Tears fell from her eyes.

"He doesn't need to know. We can help Mulder as well. We would need you in D.C. for this project. The sentence on Mulder can be lifted. Your jobs can be reinstated. Mulder can go on with his fruitless quest. You can give him that. You can go home again. To your family. Everything can be as it was. Just by this one thing. We would never bother you again. You or Mulder. No more attempts to close the x-files. No more murders. You two can live in peaceful bliss. The elders are gone. This is run by me and my group now. Things will be different. Stopping colonization is our goal now, just as it is Mulder's and yourself."

Scully stared at the woman as though she were a saint. She was handing her everything that she wanted on a silver platter. Everything she ever wanted. She had the chance to keep William from harm, save Mulder from death, see her family again. They wouldn't be on the run anymore. All because of one thing she could give them. Would it be worth it? Giving them a child she would never know. It was like giving it up for adoption, she tried to tell herself. But she remembered what her mother had always taught her; never take anything from a sliver platter…

"So _Mrs. Anderson_, what do you say?"

TBC…


	4. New Beginnings

Pulling back her long, copper locks, Scully took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. Mulder offered her a sympathetic smile as William wiggled in his arms. Closing her eyes, she chanted to herself, _its going to be all right, everything will work out_. Sounds of footsteps grew louder and louder until the door opened.

"Dana! It is you! I've missed you so much! I was so sure that your phone call wasn't really you." Mrs. Scully stepped forward pulling her daughter into a tight bear hug, desperately clutching at her daughter. She pulled away to pull Mulder into a hug as well.

"Fox, I've missed you too. I'm so glad you two are safe," She pulled back and noticed the two year old squirming in Mulder's arms. Her eyes swept over the red-headed baby and back to Dana's eyes. Raising her eyebrows at the two she spoke quietly, "Dana?"

"Mom, you remember William, your grandson?"

Mrs. Scully turned white as a sheet, "Dana! I thought you said you gave him up for adoption!"

"I did, mom. A series of unfortunate events led him back to us."

Mrs. Scully let her eyes wander back over to her grandson and the reached out for him, "He's beautiful."

Dana bit her lip trying to hold back the tears as Mrs. Scully led them in the door. Mulder placed his hand on her lower back as they made their way back to the living room.

"Before I board you up for the night, you two had better explain what has gone on for the past year? I had people coming by for days looking for you two when you left. I got no message, no phone call, no nothing except a friendly word from your boss, Mr. Skinner, saying that you were in some trouble and had to flee the country." Mrs. Scully's tone offered them no reprieve. They knew she needed to know the truth, the whole truth.

After what seemed like hours, Mrs. Scully had been brought up to date including their recent acquire of their son.

"Oh Dana, I'm just glad the you are back. Now, your sure that Mulder is safe?"

Dana nodded. Her mother just smiled as she turned her attention back to her grandson who was perch atop her lap. His blue eyes sparkled as he giggled away while playing with a little miniature UFO, courtesy of Mulder of course.

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll only be here for a few days, our apartment should be ready by the end of the week."

"Thank you so much for taking us in, Mrs. Scully. I just want you to know that I am so sorry for dragging Dana in this mess. I never meant…"

"Oh nonsense, Fox. You know Dana as well as I do and no one makes her do anything, she just does it. She would have gone regardless."

Mulder felt relieved. He had always carried around this bit of guilt that he was making Scully do what she did but Mrs. Scully always had the perfect advice. She was right; no one told Scully what to do, that's what was part of her attraction. Although he was more than sure Bill would sure have a field day when he saw Mulder again.

* * *

7:00am

F.B.I. Headquarters

Mulder walked around the office, resting his hand on everything. He made sure to get there as early as possible before anyone else. He smiled as he looked up at the pegboard; in the top left corner there was a picture of himself and Scully working on a case. From the look of it, he dated it back to ninety-eight.

He couldn't believe his luck, this was all his again. Three weeks earlier, Skinner had called to inform Mulder and Scully that they were being requested back here, and that the sentence was lifted. Wary at first, Mulder took things slow before returning to the states with Scully and William. Skinner assured him this was legit and Scully sided with Skinner telling him it would be just fine and that they should leave immediately. Trusting Scully's judgment, he conceded.

"Good to see you again, Agent Mulder."

Mulder turned around, "Now there's a title I haven't heard in a while." Walter Skinner stood in the doorway watching Mulder.

"You've been reassigned back to the X-files and you will be working with both Doggett and Reyes. At the request of Scully and yourself she will be assigned to Quantico academy. Agent Mulder, I must say it's nice to see you back. Things have been pretty quiet since you left."

* * *

Scully walked up to the building at nine o'clock sharp. As she walked through the doors to the office she took a deep breath. Her pulse was racing. Part of her wanted to turn around and walk out but the other part knew that there would be no way she could. Everything depended on this.

Scully signed in at the front desk and took a seat. She reached over and grabbed a magazine. Her hands shook as sheperused through it. Glancing at her watch she nervously looked up at the office door. She only had a few hours before Mulder would call and check up on her. She hated keeping things from him; he thought she was out looking for furniture while Margaret watched William. On the contrary, she was out at the clinic the woman instructed her to go to.

"Scully, Dana."

Scully snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the woman peering out of the office door. Putting the magazine down, Scully stood up and straightened her jacket before following the nurse.

Scully sat down as the nurse instructed her to. She took deep breaths as the woman performed all of check in procedures. Then the nurse led her down the white corridor to a small room.

"Miss Scully, it says here on your chart that everything has been prepped; so you'll be having the procedure done today. I need you take everything off and change into this hospital gown; the doctor will be in shortly. Good Luck." She smiled before closing the door.

Scully slowly stripped down and changed. This was it. There was no turning back. A tall blonde woman stepped in.

"Miss Scully I presume?"

Scully nodded.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Goeskin. I will performing your procedure today. Now, your ova has been thawed and preppe," She took abreath, "I need to you understand that the chances of conception are only going to be boosted by about twenty-five percent. On a side note, I looked over your history and was surprised to see that the first insemination was a success. Now there will probably be light to medium bleeding for the first few days. I would also advise you to wait at least two weeks before having intercourse."

Scully blushed at these words. Her sex life with Mulder was something of a private note to her. She nodded as the woman explained the risks and the downtime. She drowned it out with her own thoughts of misgivings like betraying Mulder, taking this risk. Knowing that their may be a possibility that she wouldn't have the heart to give this child away….


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

Before Scully even had time to contemplate anything, four weeks had passed. They had settled into their life with Mulder resuming work on the X-files and Scully teaching at Quantico. Margaret watched William during the week. The two were in a state of euphoria.

The parent life had somehow become like second nature to them, even Mulder. Scully watched in loving amazement at Mulder and his growing parenting skills. He devoted every second he got to being with his son. Scully had come in many nights and found the two sleeping on the couch together.

As Scully walked up the steps to their home late one night, she found it odd that no light emanated from the windows. Cautiously she opened the door, only to find candles lit and placed all over the room. Classical music echoed throughout the room. Raising an eyebrow, she continued in and walked towards the kitchen to find dinnerware set out.

"Hey, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show."

She turned to find Mulder standing in the kitchen wearing a flamboyant "Kiss the cook" apron.

"Mulder what is all of this?"

He shrugged sheepishly, "I guess I wanted tonight to be special for us. Uh, William is with your mother for the night, so it's just us." He winked at her before pulling her into a swift kiss.

She pulled back smiling, "It's lovely but what's the occasion?"

"This is the occasion, Scully. Our son, this life, everything." He tugged at his apron, "I made pasta."

A smile unfurled from her lips as she sat down.

* * *

The two danced slowly to the music as Scully rested her head on Mulder's shoulder.

"Tonight has been wonderful. I know we haven't spent as much time as we would like to together."

Mulder pulled her tighter and brought his head close to her ear, "This wasn't all I had planned tonight. Scully, you have made me the most fortunate man to ever walk this earth. Since the first time I met you, I knew something was different about you.'

"Until that day, I had never met someone who shared the same sense of passion as mine, even if yours was science. And when you were taken from me, I realized that I loved you more than anything. You were my savior, Dana. You pulled me from my own hell and brought me back to life, literally. All I ever wished for was to make you happy. That was why I said yes to the in vitro and when it didn't take, your pain was unbearable. William was our miracle that I will never question. To have him back has been a godsend. The life we share now is everything I've ever wanted.'

"Who would have thought looking back at all the years we've spent this is where we would be now? I promised myself that the minute we came back home, I would marry you and never let you go. You saved me, Dana. You gave me something I can't explain. What I am trying to say is will you marry me, Dana Scully?" Mulder pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a diamond solitaire.

Scully pulled away; curling her lips in a tight smile. Her eyes glassy with tears of joy, she nodded as she brought her hand to her mouth.

Mulder breathed a sigh of relief before pulling her into a deep kiss. When they broke apart, he slipped the ring on her finger. They shared another kiss as Mulder's hands grazed lightly over her back . Her fingers twirled his hair. Before she knew it, Mulder had scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. As he put her down, he unbuttoned her shirt and caressed her shoulders, then her chest and down her stomach. She moaned lightly as he continued his grazing. Pressing his velvety lips to hers, she caught them and opened her mouth ever so slightly letting his tongue pass. Mulder went on to take his own shirt off. Scully pressed her own cold body against his feeling the temperature rise. The two stayed entangled for much of the night...

TBC


	6. The Lies Begin

Hugging the porcelain throne was all she could do to keep the room from spinning. Her body had been wracked with horrible bouts of nausea; an all too familiar side effect of her first pregnancy. As she washed her face in the sink, she look up at the mirror to find her appearance all but pretty. Turning her attention to the clock, she sneered at the time. Seven fifteen. Picking up the phone she told the receptionist that she was still not feelingwell and would be going to the doctor's. Three days now she had felt horrible and called in.Mulder had been gone since last Tuesday on a case with Doggett and Reyes. So she was all alone with Will who thankfully was asleep at the moment.

Scully then called her mother and told her that she was still not feeling good.

"It's nothing mom. I just feel a bit under the weather so I am going to the doctors today."

"Alright, Dana, I'll be there in a bit."

Sighing slightly, she plopped down at her bed and let the lightheadedness pass. She was without a doubt pregnant and it filled her with mixed emotions. Waves of happiness and guilt rode over her.

* * *

"Congratulations, Dana. I am pleased with your results. I surely thought that it would take a couple of procedures before it took but your excelling beyond comprehension."

Scully nodded slightly. The doctor continued, "You're seven weeks along. I'll set up your next prenatal exam with Judy in the waiting room, okay?"

Nodding again, Scully got up to change. Now that her thoughts had been confirmed, came the hard part, telling Mulder.

* * *

Scully tiredly unlocked the door to her home to find her mother there sitting with Mulder and William. She furrowed her eyebrows at Mulder.

He came up to her quickly, flushed. He kissed her chastely before speaking.

"Are you alright Scully?"

She nodded not sure what he was worried about.

"When I tried to call Quantico looking for you, Sally told me that you had called in sick the past few days and when I called here I reached your mother who told me you had gone to the doctors. Are you sure you're okay?"

Scully smiled half heartedly, "I'm fine Mulder. Really I am."

"Are you sure?" He asked searching her eyes, "Because for a moment I feared…"

She knew what he was about to say so she stopped him. She hated how the cancer always loomed over her and what was worst was the way he always feared the worst.

"I'm in perfect health." She boasted.

He nodded staring intently at her. Her mother got up and kissed her daughter before making her excuses about leaving. She knew all too well that her daughter had found something out at the doctors that was only for her to share with Fox. She suspected she knew what it was but she left it like that as she left.

Scully walked over to sit with her son who was busy playing with a small grey alien and a miniature Hulk Hogan.

"Hi Will, mommy's back." His face lit up as he held out his hands for her. She scooped him up as she took him into the kitchen where she put him in the high chair.

"So what did the doctor's say?" Mulder mumbled as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Nothing except that I'm in perfect health, I've just caught a bit of a cold." She stated in a tone that meant don't ask anymore questions. She desperately wanted to tell him but she couldn't bring herself to actually do it.

He eyed her suspiciously but accepted her answer.

A cold silence swept over the two as she began dinner.

* * *

**_Several Weeks Later_**

Scully stared at the mirror making sure that her belly had not yet swollen in the least bit. She was now ten and a half weeks pregnant. The nausea got no easier for her but she braved it out for work. Her breasts on the other hand were so tender so had almost let is slip to Mulder that she was pregnant.

While during one of thier latest intimate moments, Mulder ravished her body with kisses. In which, despite her guilt, she found herself overcharged and wanting him. Her sudden wave of urges brought her to become quite fiesty with Mulder. Who, although a brilliantly educated man, was somehow not able to see the changes in Scully. As he massaged her breasts, she enjoyed and relished in it until it became a bit too tender and she yelped out in pain. Scared of this Mulder backed off wide eyed, babying her. She assured him it was just a fluke spot that had hurt but he still eyed her with skeptism.

She found it harder to hide her pregnancy than the first time considering that she didn't have Mulder around the first time. With each week her belly began to protrude more and more and with Mulder sleeping next to her, she found it difficult to hide it from him. He felt a sudden wave of rejection from her as she became increasingly more and more tired to have sex. Feeling a bit hurt he stopped his advances on her altogether.

From his point a view, Scully had become withdrawn and moody beyond belief. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Their conversations became less and less. He spent most of his time with William who was learning to walk while Scully sulked in the bedroom reading. He wasn't even sure when the last time he had hugged her had been.

Mulder sat the rag down as he finished up supper. Making his way towards the bedroom he knocked quietly before entering, "Scully?"

She was lying down on the bed when he came in. She hugged the pillow tightly as he came and sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked not sure what was wrong.

She nodded without turning to face him.

He scooted over next to her and lay down. Wrapping his arms around her and the pillow, he whispered into her ear.

"You trust me right?"

She nodded again.

"Then tell me what's wrong. You haven't been yourself lately. You've become so withdrawn." He pleaded with her.

Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head silently. She knew he would find out soon enough but she still could find no words to tell him herself. Lying to Mulder was the one thing she dreaded most.

"Is dinner ready?" She asked as she began to pull herself from the bed but Mulder caught her by surprise and pulled her back to him causing the pillow to slip from her making it easier for his hands to wrap around her belly. As his hands found their way across her mid section, he felt the hardness of her protruding belly and stopped moving to pull away. He stared at her for moment in complete shock as all the instances fell together now and assured him of her recent behavior. She turned to face him now, her face flush.

Mulder slowly brought his hand back up to her belly and rubbed it again, just to be sure. His eyes widen, "Scully?" He asked.

Her head dropped down and she sighed," I didn't want to tell you, Mulder." She solemnly stated.

Again shocked, he raised his eyebrow at her, "Why?" Almost in tears himself.

"Because I wasn't even sure it was possible. I didn't want to get your hopes up only for it not to happen." She breathed hoping he could find the half truths.

Mulder turned away from her and shook his head, "How? When?" The words mumbled out from his lips.

"Three and a half months. I'm due in the springtime."

"Mine?" He blurted out in a sort of stupid way.

She laughed quickly, "Of course it is. Why would you ask that?"

"I just. Three months, you've been hiding from me." The tears formed filling her with guilt.

She quickly grabbed him into a hug, "I'm so sorry. I was just so scared. I didn't think it was possible. I didn't even know if I could do it a second time around."

He immediately hugged back, "I'm here this time. The whole time, no matter what."

She nodded through her wet eyes. Little did he know what was up at stake here she thought bitterly.

TBC...


	7. Realization

A/N: Ok, I am back! Sorry it took so long but school has been taking it's toll on me. Regardless, I am back. There are some references in this story to my other story _HEAT_ but you don't really have to read it in order for this one to make sense. Please read and review. And thanks to all of my reviewers so far! There really helpful and inspirational.

Mandy

* * *

"Do we have to do this?" Mulder's voice whined like a small child's.

"Mulder, they're my family. We have to tell them sooner or later and I'm sure Bill will be perfectly fine."

Despite his protests, Scully had dragged him and William out to her mother's house for a family dinner. Mulder hadn't seen Bill in years but he knew the hatred would still be there especially since he was livid when he found out that Mulder had become a fugitive and dragged Scully off. He couldn't blame him, he supposed. Mulder wasn't sure there was anyway to get out of this one.

As the door swung open, Mulder held his breath. Maggie's eyes brightened as she eyed her daughter.

"Dana, Fox, I'm glad you made it." She hugged the two of them tightly before she took her grandson from them and trailed in parading William to all the family and friends. Mulder smiled half-heartedly at Scully as he took her coat.

As Scully went around introducing Mulder, he kept his eyes away from Bill who seemed to ignoring him which was, to Mulder's great relief. Maggie was the most jubilant hostess ever. She regaled the group with stories of how Dana met Mulder at work and how she had secretly rooted for them all these years. Even as she complimented Mulder, Bill remained quiet but at a great cost to him as his eyes betrayed.

Scully fed William as her uncle spoke up, "So, with a history such as that, and a son; when in god's earth is the wedding!" Her eyes sparkled slightly as she looked up and pulled up a chain from underneath her blouse that revealed not only her small cross but a bright and shiny gold ring.

Maggie cried out with glee, "Is it true!" Her eyes traveled to Mulder who very uncomfortably nodded.

The whole group broke out in chatter about dates and traditions and other such nonsense as Mulder glanced back at Scully who smiled back. Even at this moment Bill seemed to bite his tongue as he nodded at his sister curtly.

The small dinner party had almost come to an end with no problems but it would have been too good to be true. As poor William was passed around Scully followed slightly behind making sure he didn't fuss too much. Mulder was left to fend for himself. As luck would have it, he found his way right in Bill's way.

"So Mr. Mulder, I suppose I owe some sort of congratulations." His words were sharp and quip.

"Uh, thanks." Mulder replied. His eyes shifted around.

"I never thought she'd really stay; always hoped she come to her sense that you were no good but then she tied herself down to you with her pregnancy. And then I thought maybe she would still leave you after you found yourself a wanted man; I heard all about that at the base myself. But still she stayed. I know Dana doesn't always make the right choices but…"

"HOW DARE YOU BILL!" Scully's voice rang out with fury. Her face flushed deep crimson as she stood there shell shocked.

"I knew you disliked him but still I hoped you respected me more than that! You've never liked anyone I've ever brought home." She was near tears and Mulder couldn't find any words to pull her away. The moments went by so fast no one had even moved yet.

Bill was anything but taken by her words. It was as if this fight had been going on for years. Before anyone else could step in Bill blurted out, "That's anything but true, Dana! I liked that guy you brought home several years back and you worked with him, didn't you?"

Scully's eyes grew wide and the color of her face drained quickly leaving her pale. Not one word could escape her lips before he added quickly, "His name was John, wasn't it?"

As though one blow to her was not enough, Bill had done the ultimate sibling backstab. Mulder felt the blow hard as the name John filled him with coldness. Had he just said that to upset him? Could it be true? He knew it had to be from the pallor of Scully's face.

As mothers usually do, Maggie jumped in as quickly as she could but it was too late to undo the damage. Her presence at least kept them silent as Scully blinked back the tears.

"That's enough! Bill, I'd like to see you in the kitchen." Her voice grew quite stern and he was ushered into the kitchen leaving Scully livid and embarrassed. She quickly regained enough composure to grab her coat and dash out the door leaving Mulder standing there staring at all of her relatives and friends.

"Um… please to meet you all." His words came out mumbled as he took William from the arms of Scully's cousin and left quickly. As he rounded the car, he found Scully sitting in the passenger seat staring forward. The silence was thick and languid as he buckled William in and then started the car. She said nothing and she never moved her stare from the road ahead. In fact she said nothing as she walked up the walkway and went straight to the bedroom. Mulder dressed William in his pajamas and put him to bed before heading towards the bedroom. As he came in, he found her already sleeping or at least feigning it.

* * *

Feeling completely at a loss for words, Mulder quietly left the apartment and went up the street to the closest bar he could find. He sulked as he drained his emptiness in several shots of vodka. There was no mistake as to what Bill had been mentioning. He saw it in her face. He had no right to be angry but still he had taken the blow pretty badly. Regardless of what had happened, he had been "dead". A reason that would justify anything she had done but he couldn't think about that right now. Not yet, at least.

"You okay?"

Pulled from his thoughts, he looked up at the petite brunette bartender as she offered him a somewhat sincere smile.

"I've been better." He managed to mumble as she wiped down another bottle.

"Haven't we all?" She offered back.

Mulder nodded as she put the bottle down, "They say the best medicine is an extra ear; besides bartenders are nosy as hell."

Mulder smirked as he nodded slowly, "I suppose you can't worsen my situation."

She smiled sweetly, "You don't even have to start. Let me guess. Woman troubles."

He nodded drunkenly as he looked down at his shot glass, "That obvious?"

She smirked and nodded quickly.

Shaking his head slowly he continued, "Bill was right," Mulder muffled a laugh slightly as he drained his shot glass, "I've been so selfish. She never wanted this."

She kept quiet as he poured out over his glass, "But he's right, you know. I was gone for all that time and she moved on but I came back and she felt obligated. I should have known! She's been hiding her pregnancy from me for the past three months. I've tied her down to a life she despises. I've taken everything from her." A choked sob grew in his throat as he came to this realization; all this time, she's felt she owed him this love. She was with John when he was "dead" and still she came back to him when he was returned. Did she really believe her debt was that much? No, of course not, Mulder mused. She stayed because of William. He tied her down. That was it.

Feeling his heart break, Mulder paid his tab and stumbled out into the night ready to face his demons.

TBC...


	8. Listen to Your Heart

_Author's Note: I am back! Yay! I'm sorry I've been away so long but I've been working on my real fiction novel and I want to complete before next October. I'm 25 done! Anyway, please read and review. Part of why I haven't been writing is the reviews just aren't coming in like they used too and it brings me down because I'm not sure if anyone is even enjoying this story so please even two words is better than no words! I accept all kinds of critiques good or bad so bring em on! Thanks and enjoy... More chapters to come soon. _

_**Listen to you Heart**_

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Little piece of heaven turns to dark_

Mulder's hand fumbled with the keys as he drunkenly twisted them in the key hole. As quietly as possible, he made his way towards the bedroom and grabbed a small duffel bag from the closet; his travel pack. His eyes glanced towards the bed where she lay sleeping. Fighting the urge to crawl into bed with her, he shook his head and walked out the bedroom door. Down the hall, he peeked in on William who slept soundly in his crib. His tuft of crimson hair sparkled in the moonlight. Bending down, Mulder gently kissed his son goodbye before heading towards the door.

_Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

The alarm droned on for what seemed like hours before Scully was able to drag herself from the bed. As she twisted around, she reached out instinctively for him. When her hand confirmed the night before she got up from the bed quickly and went out into the living hoping he would be in his usual spot, the couch. When she found it untouched, she went into William's room and checked the rocking chair. As she searched the remaining rooms, her fears were confirmed. He had not come home.

As she bathed, dressed and fed William her heart fell closer to the ground with each breath. Every imaginable thought scoured her mind as she sat there at the kitchen table. Was he really that upset? She brushed away the questions as she drove William to her mother's house.

"Dana! Oh honey, are you okay?" Margaret hugged her daughter tightly. Dana nodded profusely. Her mother respected her privacy and smiled back as Dana shakily walked back to the car.

* * *

She walked hurriedly from the elevator towards the all too familiar basement door. Doggett turned from the desk to catch her brushing her askew hair behind her ear.

"Agent Scully, what brings you down?" His eyes caught the nervousness in her eyes as she darted them towards the second room in the corner.

"Is Mulder here?" Her voice shifted uncomfortably.

Doggett frowned and stood up indecisively, "Uh no, he's not. Is everything okay, Dana?"

She nodded quickly as she turned on heel but Doggett caught her arm, "Hey what's wrong?"

Refusing to turn around she muffled an excuse, "Nothing, I was just looking for him."

Taking the plunge he reeled her around and stared into her glassy eyes, "Didn't he tell you?"

Slowly raising her eyes up she whispered, "Tell me what?"

"He requested an assignment this morning in California. He'll be gone all week. Surely he told you. Maybe he left a message?" Doggett searched her eyes but found nothing but shock and pain.

Shaking her head, she tried to wrestle free but Doggett didn't loosen, "Hey Dana, what is wrong? Did you have an argument?"

Feeling the walls crumbling she relaxed her arms and muffled a cry, "He knows, John."

Without another word, Doggett pulled his hand away from her and turned away indifferently. Mulling it over, he paced before he came back in front of her.

"How?"

She gathered the strength and spoke, "Bill told him. Mulder hasn't been home since last night."

"Surely he knows better than…"

"Does he, John? For god's sake, he probably thinks even now…" Scully broke off and sat down abruptly at the desk, "I can't even express that to him now, he won't see me." Pursing her lips together tightly she held the sobs back.

John came forward and kneeled in front of her, "He just needs time, he'll come back around, you'll see. If you want I could see if he'll talk to me."

"No, don't John. I'm not sure how he feels about you right now. Oh god, I've should have told him years ago." Her face fell in her hands.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you; remember?"

Scully nodded slowly, "I know John," Locking eyes with him, she smiled faintly, "Thanks."

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Scully sat at her office desk staring at her cell phone. It was Wednesday and still no call. If he didn't call then she shouldn't try calling him, she tried to reason with herself. Still it was hard trying to pretend everything was okay. She felt so alone at night reaching out for his warmth and she felt guilty pretending she was fine when she went to her mother's. The family had left and that was fine with Scully as her brother was at the bottom of her list. Margaret didn't try and intervene fearing worse consequences.

Doggett found a reason to come down to Quantico and see her. She was busy filling out papers when he knocked quietly.

Dropping the pen, she looked up to find Doggett at the door, "Oh John, hi."

"Agent Scully, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Has he called?"

Doggett shook his head solemnly.

"I didn't think so," Scully answered.

"He checked in with Skinner though, he should be home on Friday afternoon."

Scully nodded. Silence passed for moments before she spoke again, "Was it wrong? Should I feel guilty?"

"How could we have known?" He asked innocently.

"I know but what if he doesn't see it that way? What if he feels that I abandoned all hope? That I moved on too fast?"

"Then maybe you need to tell him why. He has a right to know." Doggett answered.

"I just didn't want him to worry, to think me fragile. I just didn't want him to blame himself but I know you're right."

_Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Scully scribbled down notes as she sat down at her desk. She glanced up at the clock and sighed at the time, four-thirty. Only thirty minutes left before she was leaving. Noticing a file missing she got up and went for the lab.

"Helen, have you see the…." Scully called at the doorway. She stopped and caught his figure standing there, "Oh…hi…"

Mulder nodded nervously as he came forward, "Scully, I…"

"Listen Mulder, I need to…" Scully began but Mulder interrupted her.

"Scully, I need to say this." He pleaded anxiously.

She stopped and nodded waiting for his response. Her hands idle at her sides.

"I've been thinking for some time now and…"

"I know and that's why I wanted to…" He stopped her again.

"Please Scully let me get this out."

She stopped again and fell silent.

"I need to know if you have ever hated me." He blurted out.

"What?" Scully asked completely dumbfounded.

"I need to know. I need the truth." Mulder stepped forward slightly.

"That's absurd, Mulder. Why would you think something like that?" Scully retorted.

"Just please answer the question. Have you ever despised me or been disappointed with me? I need to know." His voice quaked with nervousness as he spoke.

"Mulder, please what does this have to do with anything? You know I love you." Scully asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I didn't ask that. Just tell me the truth." Mulder insisted with more strength.

Scully shook her head and she turned on heel and headed back towards the office.

Mulder followed egging her on, "Tell me Dana. Was there even one time when you couldn't stand the sight of me?"

Scully brought her hand to her head and backed up towards the corner, "This isn't about how I feel about you! It's about what I did!" She raised her voice defensively.

"I know that. That's why I need to know. Just tell me the truth! How do you really feel about me?! Was there ever even a moment?"

Feeling cornered, Scully lost it, "Yes, I hated you! Are you happy!? I despised you so much!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed him out of her way.

"Every time you ditched me! Every time you dragged me out at three a.m. to chase aliens! Every time the truth became clear it was yanked farther away! I hated you for all of that! I lost my chance for children! I lost my sister! I lost you…" She sobbed as she came forward towards him, "All that bullshit about not giving up when I was sick! It was all a lie! You gave up! You left me! You left your son! I hated you!"

She backed away pulling her copper strands from her face, "But I never stopped loving you." She added morosely before she grabbed her files and left. Mulder turned to face an empty doorway.

_And there are voices _

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention _

_But you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic _

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

Feeling completely moronic, Mulder stayed out long into the night. Of course she hated him, how could she not? She had made it clear; he had treated her like shit. Why wouldn't she have wanted someone else? Staring down at his whiskey, he realized even now he should be at home with his pregnant fiancé and son but here he was in a bar. Some role model he was. She had every right to be angry with him; he abandoned her just when she needed him. All the whispers behind her back about the alleged missing father and all the condolences she had received would have left anyone bitter with hate.

Feeling completely drowsy and alone, he stepped out into the darkness and went back home to at the very least apologize for being such an ass; then would come the hard part when he would tell her that they needed time apart, maybe for good.

_Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Scully sat at the dining room table with her head in her hands. Her coffee mug full of ice cold coffee sat beneath her salty tear stained cheeks. She hadn't meant to yell. He didn't deserve to hear that. Her own personal anger wasn't all his but her anger towards the world. She sat waiting for him to show up. She knew he would come; she just had to hope he would.

Hearing the door knob turning, she looked up to find a bedraggled Mulder coming. He stopped when he found her sitting at the table in her robe.

"It's late you should be in bed." He replied to her.

"I could say the same about you. Sit down." She insisted.

Nodding slightly, he came to the table and sat down across from her. Awkwardly, he looked up at her noticing the signs of last week in her eyes. Her hair was mussed and her eyes shined like dull lamps. Sighing heavily she spoke after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry for that outburst earlier. It was uncalled for." She began.

"Dana please…" He started but she held up her hand.

"I didn't mean to direct it at you. I have never ever hated you. I was only angry at the things you did. I hated that you left me. I hated the world. I hated everything. I was so lost and so hurt. I couldn't understand why you left. At first I lived in a world of denial. I kept telling myself that you were coming back but when we found you…" Her words fell silent as she sobbed back a muffled cry.

Mulder pulled a hand towards her but she brushed it back as she shook her head, "It took me a while to accept the fact that you were gone. It never really sunk in until I had to plan the services. I became really sick and depressed and even with William on the way, I found no hope." Scully set her hands on the manila folder that sat on the table and pushed it towards Mulder. He eyed her carefully before reaching for it. He pulled it open as she continued.

"I was admitted to ICU at St. Mary's after attempting to commit suicide. I can't remember exactly doing it but I remember feeling so lost that I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even see straight. I just wanted to be near you." Scully broke off as Mulder stared at the medical files in shock. Her admittance papers were paper clipped to a photo of her blue limp form collapsed on the floor in pile of blood. As he pulled the photo off, another photo fell out that was of her wrists some days later. Huge purple gashes lined across her wrists. He looked up at her and pulled a hand over. Feeling the softness, he turned it over and grazed across the wrists feeling faint scars that he had never taken the time to notice. His heart sunk deep as he realized she wasn't lying.

"I was so sick. I put my life in danger and William's. I don't know that I can ever forgive myself for that. I was put under supervision and medication. John took care of me for most of the time. That's when we began…" She left it open for Mulder.

"He saved my life. He gave me hope and strength that everything would be okay. I've wanted to tell you for quite some time but I didn't want you to think that this was your fault. It's mine for letting everything fall down on my shoulders. I never thought in my wildest dreams that you would ever come back; that I was supposed to bring a fatherless child into this world. When you did come back, John stepped back. He knew. I had told him from the beginning that I couldn't give him my whole heart. A piece was always with you. I've always loved you Mulder. Since that first day, I knew something was special about you. You were my perfect equal, my confidante and my best friend. There was never a minute that I didn't love you. I've just been so scared to let my heart open. I had to be protective with you. You have quite the dangerous occupation." Scully mused.

"But nonetheless, I let my guard down and I have not regretted it for even a moment. I love you Fox Mulder and I wouldn't give this up for anything or anyone."

Mulder moved forward and pressed his hands to her cheeks. She smiled as he came forward and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in between kisses, "I never even imagined."

Scully pulled away and smiled back up at him, "It will okay now."

_Listen to you heart _

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_**Listen to your Heart**_

_Lyrics By D.H.T._

To Be Continued…..


End file.
